


Insanities of Shinra

by LaguNerd



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2017-12-23 05:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/922383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaguNerd/pseuds/LaguNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories about the insanity that occurs within and around Shinra and Midgar. Will include a lot of Zack and Reno as they are always getting into trouble! Genesis as well since he is just plain awesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puppies and Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This collection was started last October, haven't written a new chapter in a few months but have a lot of ideas, just have to type them out. So first 5 chapters are all a few months old.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Title:** Puppies and Alcohol (and Reno) Don't Mix
> 
>  **Word Count:** 192
> 
>  **Warnings:** Minor cursing
> 
>  **Characters:** Zack and Sephiroth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short stories about the insanity that occurs within and around Shinra and Midgar. Will include a lot of Zack and Reno as they are always getting into trouble! Genesis as well since he is just plain awesome!

Sephiroth was driving down the road, gazing bored out the window at the sights of Midgar. Some shops, an office building or two, apartment complex, Zack hanging off a light post, more shops…

Wait.

Back up.

What. The. Hell.

He slammed on his brakes and whipped the car around in a viscous u-turn that sent pedestrians running for safety. He drove back to where he'd seen his subordinate and pulled over.

"Should I even ask what happened this time?," he said stepping out of the car and walking closer to the lamp post where Zack was waving sheepishly at him.

"Eh? Probably not," answered Zack rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Did it involve Reno?"

"Yes…"

"And alcohol?"

"…yea…"

"Bets?"

"Maybe…"

Sephiroth turned on his heel with a sigh and began walking away.

"Hey!"

"A little help here!"

"Sephiroth?"

"Come back!"

"Seph!

.

.

.

"…Please?"


	2. Come to the Dark Side...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short stories about the insanity that occurs within and around Shinra and Midgar. Will include a lot of Zack and Reno as they are always getting into trouble! Genesis as well since he is just plain awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Come to the Dark Side...
> 
>  **Word Count:** 137
> 
>  **Warning:** Drooling puppy XD
> 
>  **Characters:** Zack, Sephiroth, and Angeal

Sephiroth sauntered over to Zack.

"Come to the Dark Side, we have cookies."

Zack perked up. "Cookies?"

Sephiroth held out a chocolate chip cookie, waving it in front of Zack's face.

Zack walked toward it, drool pooling out of his mouth, only to be stopped short by Angeal grabbing his shirt collar.

"No," said Angeal, starting to drag him away.

"But he has cookies! And they're chocolate!"

"No."

"Angeeaal, come on!"

"I said no."

"But…"

"No, come along," commanded Angeal emphasizing it with a hard tug on Zack's shirt.

Zack's entire body drooped as he was dragged away. He stared after the cookie even long after Sephiroth had disappeared from view.


	3. Talk to the Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short stories about the insanity that occurs within and around Shinra and Midgar. Will include a lot of Zack and Reno as they are always getting into trouble! Genesis as well since he is just plain awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Talk to the hand
> 
>  **Word Count:** 98
> 
>  **Warnings:** Masamune
> 
>  **Characters:** Zack and Sephiroth

Zack came running into Sephiroth office, screeching to a stop in front of the large desk.

"Sephiro-"

"Stop." Sephiroth commanded, holding his hand up.

"But!"

"Unless it involves a lot of blood, fire, or mass destruction it is not important."

"Uh-"

"I said stop! Now leave!"

"Er-"

"Out!" Sephiroth stood up from his chair brandishing Masamune.

"Eeep!"

Sephiroth didn't sit back down until Zack was long gone, his wails of terror still echoing in the halls.


	4. Fish and Strip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short stories about the insanity that occurs within and around Shinra and Midgar. Will include a lot of Zack and Reno as they are always getting into trouble! Genesis as well since he is just plain awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Fish and Strip
> 
>  **Word Count:** 408
> 
>  **Warnings:** Reno.
> 
>  **Characters:** Zack and Reno (With minor appearances by Tseng and Sephiroth)

"Yo, Zack! I made up a new card game, you wanna try it out?" Reno yelled across the cafeteria.

"Sure, sounds like fun!"

"Great", exclaimed Reno, "meet me in the rec room tonight at 11:00!"

"Definitely."

"Awesome. See you later, I gotta run before Tseng catches me and forces more paperwork on me!"

Zack watched amused as Reno ran out of the cafeteria.

.

.

.

Zack walked into the rec room to find Reno already seated at a table.

"Grab a beer and sit down", Reno said gesturing towards the empty seat across from him.

"So what kind of game is this?" asked Zack as he sat down.

"You'll see", responded Reno with a grin.

He dealt out the cards, picked up his share and said…

"Do you have any 2's?"

"Go Fish? We're laying Go Fish? I thought you said you invented a new game!"

"Don't worry, think of this new game as Go Fish with a twist."

"A twist? What kind of twist?" Zack asked, a bit worried.

"You'll see."

That only made Zack worry more.

.

.

.

Tseng cringed as he heard Reno laughing, whenever Reno laughed it usually meant he was getting into trouble. Should he check it out? He probably didn't even want to know but…

He opened the door to the rec room with hesitation. When he saw what was inside he wished he'd decided not to check it out, this was a sight that would haunt him for years.

He saw his second in command half dressed with that annoying puppy of Angeal's dancing around, decidedly even less dressed.

Zack bounced up to him.

'Hey! Did you know that I really, really, really suck at Go Fish?"

Tseng turned towards Reno giving him the 'what did you do' look.

"I created a rule that when you go fish you have to remove a piece of clothing." Reno explained with his usual grin in place. "Fish and Strip, get it? You know, like fish n' chips?"

.

.

.

It ended with Sephiroth finding a lost puppy outside his front door, drunk off of and stripped down to his ass. Again

And Reno was banned from something. Again.


	5. Never Assume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short stories about the insanity that occurs within and around Shinra and Midgar. Will include a lot of Zack and Reno as they are always getting into trouble! Genesis as well since he is just plain awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title:** Never Assume, for When You Assume…
> 
>  **Word Count:** 250
> 
>  **Warnings:** None really…
> 
>  **Characters:** Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal (Finally my favorite appears *hugs Genesis tightly*) Oh and poor, poor Genesis, please feel sorry for him, lol.

There was a running bet going on between the cadets over what Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal always talked about when they ate together.

Some cadets said that they were discussing war strategies; others said that maybe they were grumbling over paperwork. A few joked that maybe they were complaining about the crappy cafeteria food and everybody laughed at that until someone finally pointed out that the Trinity were too good to eat the same food that they did. Then one scrawny boy suggested that the three Firsts were probably devising more ways to torture cadets. No one could argue with that, especially keeping in mind a certain Commander with an affinity towards fire…

But all of these assumptions, no matter how logical they were, would be wrong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"I have the longest sword."

"Yea, but mine is the biggest overall and definitely the heaviest."

"…w-well…well… mine lights up!"

There was an awkward silence as the first two stared at the third.

Sephiroth snorted and he and Angeal both looked away, shaking with laughter.

Affronted, Genesis proclaimed, "Well I AM the oldest!"

"So, but you're also the shortest," Angeal stated with a smirk.

Genesis was silent for a few moments as he fumed at his food.

"Well I have two fanclubs!" He exclaimed, jumping out of his seat holding up two fingers for emphasis.

"Mine has more members than both of yours combined," Sephiroth pointed out.

"…"

"I hate you both."

"We know," Angeal and Sephiroth said in unison, "we know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, that's the last chapter that I have written! If you any ideas or requests please review and tell me ^.^


	6. Creepy Crawlies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short stories about the insanity that occurs within and around Shinra and Midgar. Will include a lot of Zack and Reno as they are always getting into trouble! Genesis as well since he is just plain awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I can't believe it's been nearly a year since I've updated this! I have quite a few ideas, just never actually got around to writing them… Anyways this is an idea I've had for ages. Came about while doing dishes and seeing a spider drop down in front of me. I wondered what it would be like if Angeal was the one who didn't like bugs instead of Genesis. I agree with Angeal though, spiders are creepy…
> 
> Yet again, if you have any ideas or requests send them to me! Most likely it will be written, eventually XD
> 
>  
> 
> **Title:** Creepy Crawlies
> 
> **Word Count:** 402
> 
> **Warnings:** Spiders XD
> 
> **Characters:** Genesis and Angeal. Set during their childhood.

They were standing in Angeal's kitchen, Genesis having persuaded Angeal to yet again help him bake his famous Dumapple pies. It was silent for the most part, the act of baking engrossing enough to actually make Genesis shut up about Loveless as he carefully measured out ingredients and Angeal was as quiet as always as he sliced apples into even pieces.

After a while Genesis began to hum softly as he began to mix the batter. He very much enjoyed baking; the sweet smell in the air, the steady sound of Angeal's chopping, and tasting the batter too of course. It was always so peaceful and soothing.

BANG! CRASH! CLATTER!

Genesis jumped, dropping the batter covered cooking spoon in his surprise. He whirled around to find Angeal backed up against the counter staring at the wall by the sink with wariness in his eyes, the cutting board and apples fallen onto the floor.

"What's wrong? Did you cut yourself?!" Genesis exclaimed rushing over to his friend.

Angeal didn't say a word, just kept staring at the wall. Genesis followed Angeal's eyes and burst out laughing at what he found.

"You're scared of spiders 'Geal? Really?!" He could barely stand upright from the force of his laughter, eventually having to lean on the counter to balance himself.

"I am not scared of them", Angeal said firmly with an affronted look on his face, "I just don't like them. They're dirty and I can't stand that prickly feeling when they crawl on you."

"You're scared of spiders; oh you will never, ever live this one down!" Genesis cackled.

"I said I wasn't scared!"

"Then prove it", Genesis challenged as he walked over to the spider and gently picked it up, cradling it in his hand while walking back over to Angeal.

He held it out towards the other grinning when Angeal jumped and tried to back away further eventually climbing up onto the counter to get away.

"Angeal is scared! Angeal is scared!" Genesis said in a sing-song voice as he danced around.

"I AM NOT!"

"You know, I think I shall keep this little guy as a pet. I wonder what I'll name him?"

"Genesis!" Angeal screamed in frustration as he followed the red head who had just ran outside. "Get rid of that damn thing right now!"

"Never!" Genesis' voice joyfully rang out as he continued to evade the brunette, "Never, ever!"


	7. Materia Mishaps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of short stories about the insanity that occurs within and around Shinra and Midgar. Will include a lot of Zack and Reno as they are always getting into trouble! Genesis as well since he is just plain awesome!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got this idea in the middle of the other night when I had to get up for work like 3 hours later. Why must ideas always come at the worst times! Anyways, this is easily my longest chapter yet - got a bit wordy at times but I am trying to be more descriptive with my writing so...
> 
>  
> 
> Title: Materia Mishaps
> 
> Word Count: 590
> 
> Warnings: Some cursing thanks to Genesis
> 
> Characters: Zack and Genesis

Genesis groaned, tapping his foot against the floor. The damn puppy was late after begging for a materia lesson, claiming that Angeal was on his back about his abysmal skills. He had reluctantly agreed, as cold and indifferent as he seemed there were times that even he had to give in to Zack's infamous puppy eyes. He was cursing being so weak though, the damn brat didn't even have the decency to be on time!

Zack soon came rushing in, practically tripping over his own feet when he screeched to a halt.

"I'm really, really, REALLY sorry! I was helping my friend out and didn't realize the time, please don't barbeque me. Please!"

And there were the stupid puppy eyes again. Damn it. He wasn't going to let Zack know how effective that really was though. He'd be nice and not burn him this time but he had zero qualms about scaring the shit out of him!

While leveling one of his famous death glares at the 3rd, he slowly inched his hand towards the materia he had in his pocket. He watched with glee as Zack's face paled as he lifted it out, fingers lightly caressing it. He waited another few moments until Zack looked ready to faint, then tossed the ball at him, smirking as Zack fumbled it while trying to overcome his surprise. He turned towards the far wall, gesturing at a target attached.

"That's a low level fire, even you should have no trouble casting that. We'll be practicing your aim and stamina today, try to hit the center every time. Go."

Zack nodded, a bit unsurely, and faced the target. Holding his hand out in front of him, fingers clutched tightly around the warm ball, he mustered up his strength and cast.

A couple of sparks sputtered and died.

Zack grit his teeth and tried again. And again. And again. And failed every time.

After awhile Genesis stopped him.

"Are you really this bad?! How have you survived missions until now? You're too tense. Loosen up, relax, reach into it and draw the power out. Materia is alive, and won't listen if you try to force it out. Try again."

With a determined look, Zack faced forward again. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and reached. He felt a surge of heat coil up his arm and he tried to coax it outwards.

He opened his eyes and let the heat go, and yelped as he found too much heat escaping. Unable to control it the flames exploded out and Zack was blown backwards from the force.

After the smoke cleared he stood up and looked around.

"Genesis, where are you? You ok? Guess I put a little too much power into it, eh? Haha..."

His head snapped to the side as he heard spluttering coming from the corner. There was Genesis sprawled on the floor clutching his head.

"Uh Gen are you ok? You're not hurt are you?"

"You better start running, puppy," snarled Genesis as he slowly began to get up, his own mastered fire materia already powering up in his hand. He took his other hand away from his head, revealing that half his hair was now burned off, singed strands falling to the floor as he moved.

"Start running now and hope to god that I never catch you."

..-..

The next day when Commander Rhapsodos was sporting an interesting new haircut most people knew enough not to say anything and the few who did quickly learned their lesson.


End file.
